This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Fluid systems, such as oil and gas extraction and transport systems, typically include multiple segments of tubing, valves, and connectors that are sealed together by various seals. These seals are often subjected to harsh environmental conditions, such as corrosive fluids, extreme pressures, and extreme temperatures. Moreover, seals are often disposed in remote equipment, such as a marine wellhead, which can make access and repair difficult and expensive. In wellhead applications, seals are typically constructed entirely of a metal or entirely of an elastomer. Metal seals provide long term resistance to well bore fluids, but often rely on high installation forces and complicated design and geometry to provide reliable sealing. Elastomer seals typically have a simple design that can be installed with low installation forces, and elastomer seals rely on the behavior of the elastomer (Poisson ratio effect) to provide pressure energization to create the seal. However, elastomer seals have a lesser resistance to well bore fluids in comparison to metal seals.